Un jour presque comme les autres
by ncistivafic
Summary: One-shot sur un de mes couples "possibles" préférés de Ncis : Ziva et Damon Werth je les trouve trop mignons quand ils sont tous les deux et je les imagine bien ensemble Donnez moi votre avis ! ;


Un jour « presque » comme les autres.

Il m'embrassa et me laissa enfin partir au NCIS. Je le laissais chez moi, se reposer pour encore une heure ou deux, de nos activités du week-end…

Pff ! C'est dur de retourner au bureau après un week-end si … intense, intensif et surtout génial…. Pensais-je en sortant de l'ascenseur. Quoi ! Tony est déjà là ? Ouh la la, il a la tête des mauvais jours…

-Bonjour Tony ! M'exclamais-je en entrant dans l'open space.

-Salut Ziva… marmonna-t-il sans même me regarder.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et jetais de rapides coups d'œil à mon coéquipier par-dessus l'ordinateur. C'est vraiment bizarre, il n'est que 7h30 et Tony est déjà là, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, il ne s'est même pas rasé. Je me demande ce qu'il a… Il n'a même pas vu que mon débardeur était plutôt décolleté, en même temps ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi…

Tiens ! Voilà McGee.

-Salut McGee ! Dis-je en levant la tête.

-Bonjour Ziva, répondit celui-ci, ton débardeur **mauve** te va super bien ! Complimenta le Seigneur des elfes, qui lui, au moins avait remarqué ma tenue. Bonjour Tony !

Tony ne lui répondit pas. En fait, on dirait même qu'il ne l'a pas entendu. Ah ! Voilà Gibbs avec un café à la main. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il arrive, on a surement un nouveau meurtre à résoudre…

-Prenez vos affaires ! On a un marin mort ! Ordonna-t-il.

Gibbs : toujours le même. Ancien sniper : il a gardé sa coupe de cheveux de marin, et il a toujours son éternelle veste **gris argenté**... Tout le monde se dépêche de rejoindre le patron dans l'ascenseur. Tony vient d'ailleurs de se prendre un slap. En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant, moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il allait s'endormir dans l'ascenseur…

30minutes plus tard sue la scène de crime.

La victime est un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

-Tony : croquis. McGee : photos. Ziva : interrogez la personne qui a trouvé ce marin ! ordonna Gibbs

J'allais donc interroger la femme qui avait trouvé le marin.

-Bonjour, commençais-je. Puis-je avoir votre nom et aussi savoir quand vous avez trouvé le corps, s'il vous plait ?

-Je suis le quartier maitre Angela Syfer. Je suis maître chien à la base de Norfolk. Chaque matin je vais jusqu'à la base en courant avec mon chien : Benji. Ce qui fait deux heures de course tous les matins.

-C'est votre chien ? Demandai-je en montrant le berger allemand assis à ses pieds.

-Oui. Ce matin vers 8h00, Benji s'est arrêté net. Il m'a amené jusqu'à ce mur qui est à 500mètres de la route et j'ai vu cet homme. Benji est entrainé à flairer la drogue, les explosifs, les corps…

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup Mlle Syfer.

-De rien.

Après, Ducky emporta le corps pour l'autopsier et nous rentrâmes tous au NCIS.

Un peu plus tard dans l'open space.

-Ducky dit que la cause de la mort est une balle dans la poitrine, et il estime la mort à hier soir aux alentours de minuit, nous annonça Gibbs. Les autres blessures sont post mortem. Tony…

-C'est le quartier maître Eric Rayne. Célibataire, il travaillait dans le bureau des archives de la base de Norfolk… informa Tony qui d'après moi avait renfermé dans son cœur tous ce qui n'allait pas ce matin.

-D'après ses relevés téléphoniques, il a passé une dizaine d'appels depuis une semaine vers le même numéro, déclara McGee.

-Qui ? demanda Gibbs

McGee pianota sur son clavier

-Le marin Damon Werth.

A cette affirmation, je me senti pâlir et il me sembla que Tony le remarqua, mais il ne dit rien.

-Autre chose ? Continua Gibbs

-Rayne travaillait en duo avec le quartier maitre Alexis Stove. Il m'a dit qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et que Rayne lui avait dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un hier soir à la discothèque « le chat qui danse debout ». C'est juste à coté de l'endroit où on a retrouvé le corps de Rayne. Déclarais-je à mon tour.

Gibbs envoya Tony et McGee y faire un tour. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils nous apprirent que la serveuse avait bien vu Rayne aux alentours de 23heures la veille au soir. Il était en compagnie d'un homme plutôt grand et brun mais dont elle n'avait pas vu le visage. Elle les a vus se disputer et puis ils sont sortis de la boite de nuit et elle ne les a pas revus de la soirée.

-Ziva, vous m'amener Stove dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°1. me demanda Gibbs. Tony, tu amènes Werth dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°2.

-Ok patron ! répondit Tony.

Les choses se gâtaient de plus en plus, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Rien pour l'instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard Tony et moi assistions depuis la salle d'observation, à l'interrogatoire de Stove.

-Puisque je vous dis que Rayne était au « chat qui danse debout » hier soir ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un. Expliquait le marin.

-Qui ? Interrogea le renard argenté, comme l'appelle Abby.

-Werth ! Cet homme ne le supportait pas. Ils s'engueulaient sans arrêt. Je suis sur que c'est ce pourri qui l'a tué.

-Très bien.

-Je peux partir ?

-Non. Gibbs sortit de la salle n°1 et se rendit dans la n°2.

-Cet homme est bizarre, dis-je à Tony.

-Je ne trouve pas, me répondit celui-ci. Bon, voyons ce que notre ami Werth a à dire pour sa défense…murmura Tony en touchant son nez.

Evidemment, Tony n'a pas encore digéré le coup de poing que lui avait envoyé Damon dans le nez il ya deux ans, pensais-je avec un sourire.

-Connaissez-vous le quartier maitre Eric Rayne ? demanda Gibbs à Damon.

-Non, monsieur. Répondit Werth

-Où étiez vous hier soir à 23heures.

-Chez moi.

-Des témoins vous ont vu vous disputer avec Rayne dans la discothèque du « chat qui danse debout » hier soir avant qu'il ne soit tué deux heures après. Connaissez-vous ce numéro de téléphone ? demanda Gibbs en montrant le numéro de téléphone de Rayne.

-Oui, c'est celui du quartier maitre Alexis Stove. En ce moment il n'arrête pas de m'appeler.

-Personne ne l'a vu avec Rayne hier soir, demandais-je à Tony.

-Non. C'est la technique de Gibbs il avance une solution qu'il pense être la bonne même si il n'a pas de preuve. C'est pour piéger le meurtrier. C'est une super technique non ?

-Ouais sauf que je ne pense pas qu'il y était, il a l'air sincère. Insinuais-je pour ne pas prendre partis.

Gibbs sortit à ce moment là de la salle d'interrogatoire et tout le monde se retrouva dans l'open space pour faire le point.

-Tony trouve moi quelqu'un qui a pu voir Werth à la boite de nuit hier soir. Ordonna Gibbs. Je suis sur qu'il ment…

Je pris alors mon courage à deux main et déclarais :

-Il ne ment pas.

Gibbs et Tony me regardèrent.

-Il était avec moi hier soir. On sort ensemble depuis plus d'un mois.

A ce moment là, je vis Tony tomber par terre. Quand j'avais parlé, il allait s'asseoir et face à ma déclaration, il s'était assis à côté de la chaise.

-Il était avec toi à 23heures hier soir ?

- Oui, on n'est pas sortis de chez moi du week-end.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, me demanda aussitôt Tony, qui se reçu instantanément un slap de la part de Gibbs.

Pour finir, il s'avéra que c'était Stove qui avait tué Rayne et qui avait tenté de faire accuser Damon pour se venger du fait de sa bonne conduite.

-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu serais mêlé à tout ça…Désolé. M'excusais-je, ce soir là auprès de Damon, entre deux baisers.

-C'est rien. Seulement Tony ne vas plus te lâcher maintenant qu'il sait que j'habite chez toi et que je ne fais pas qu'y dormir, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-T'inquiètes, après tout je suis majeur, et je couche avec qui je veux sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne…

Il m'embrassa et très vite tout s'enchaîna, après tout quand on aime, il ne faut pas se priver…

Fin


End file.
